


Gives You Hell

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [4]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, the only reader drabble you can take from me for now, this is a shitpost haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: POV: You are in charge of the budget for plans to capture Dark.
Series: DNcember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 3





	Gives You Hell

Today was eventful just like always. As per usual, you’re listening to the inspector go off about his latest proposal to catch the infamous phantom thief Dark. 

And you know that this one in particular will surely fail too. Not to mention, said thief had yet to be caught. How he managed to escape even when it seemed like there was no chance, you didn’t know. 

Looking down at the papers, you could tell that with the current budget that this would be impossible.

Scratch that, there was a slim chance that it could work.

But that was a risk that you could not take.

You could feel another headache coming in as you attempted to reason with the inspector.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what is going on jk


End file.
